Satisfaction
by blackexecutioner
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been apart from each other for 3 months. What happens when they meet again?


Satisfaction

By: blackexecutioner

"Damn," said Inuyasha as he tried to get comfortable in his favorite tree. "Kagome hasn't come back in three months. Whatever. I could care less if she ever comes back here."

Inuyasha knew he was lying to himself and to others around him. Three long, painful months without his nurse, his best friend, his lover, Kagome and he felt it every day. Long, sleepless nights looking at the spot where Kagome would lay at by the fire, intense battles with Kagura and Kanna, minus Naraku. Even the occasional run-ins with Koga weren't worth it without Kagome.

"Hey, dog breath!!" yelled Koga from below. "I picked up your scent and I was wondering why my woman isn't here!" Inuyasha turned his head away from Koga's voice.

"It's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha straightened himself on the tree branch. "She went back home through the Boneeater's Well. If you want her so badly, you can go get her yourself!"

"I would go, but I wouldn't want Kagome to get worried about you and come back here. Later, Mutt!" Koga left in a whirlwind, speeding away towards the mountains.

Just the sight of Koga today made him miss Kagome more. He would've already gone to get her, but she asked Lady Kaede and Miroku to make a barrier around the well to keep him out. He had already tried using the red Tetsaiga, but it wouldn't work without a great deal of force. Why risk destroying the well with a Wind Scar?

He had enough of sitting around and waiting for Kagome's return. He jumped out of the tree and ran to the Boneeater's Well. He looked at it and remembered the night he snuck away from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. That night, he tried to jump in, but the barrier repelled and shocked him, just to add injury to insult.

_"Inu… Inuyasha…"_

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice, but she was nowhere to be found.

_"Inuyasha, I need you…"_

The barrier over the well disappeared as those words were spoken.

_"Hmph. No need to tell me twice."_ Inuyasha jumped into the well and was surrounded by the blue light that always comforted him whenever he went to and from Kagome's world.

Kagome was feeling the same pain as Inuyasha. For three long months, she stayed in school to catch up on almost all of her schoolwork. It was hard for her, not because she wasn't around to learn the lessons, but because her mind was constantly on Inuyasha. She forgot why she was even mad at him in the first place, and Miroku and Lady Kaede's barrier also prevented humans from passing through it. Even if there were some way to pass through it, she wouldn't want to see him angry.

Or maybe she did.

She always got aroused when he got mad at her. It was a contrast to Hojo and his ancestor's caring nature. She appreciated it, but if they were to be her first, they wouldn't last, and they wouldn't be aggressive with a passionate feel.

On this day, she was sleeping comfortably in her bed with her window open. Her family was gone shopping, so she had nothing to disturb her.

_"Inuyasha…"_

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and sniffed the air. "Kagome." He opened the doors to the well house and ran to the side of Kagome's home with her room. He jumped up to her window and looked inside.

_"Inuyasha, my love…"_

He saw her laid out in her bed with only a light blanket covering her body. As he sat in the window, an unusual warmth came over his body.

Kagome turned over and slowly opened her eyes. _"Something's wrong here, but I don't feel scared,"_ she thought. From her position in bed, she couldn't see a familiar hanyou sitting in her window.

_"Kagome, I'm here for you."_

Kagome rose from her bed and looked at her window. Her eyes caught the eyes of Inuyasha and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Inu… Inuyasha." She didn't expect him to ever come for her after all the harsh things she said to him.

"I'm here for you. It's… it's been too long and… I've come to see if you were okay." Inuyasha found the words harder to say as they came out. He stepped into the room and sat on her bed.

Kagome was well aware that she had almost nothing on her body, but she was far too excited to care. "Inuyasha, it felt like my dreams were calling for you. Every time I closed my eyes, it felt as if my body was calling out to you to come to me."

"It felt like I heard you calling for me. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you so long ago."

Kagome laid herself back in her bed. "Don't worry about it. I forgot why I was so mad at you." She giggled a little bit and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He looked into her deep brown eyes as she smiled at him.

"I never imagined that it would happen like this."

"What?"

Kagome took the blanket off of her naked body. "Take me. I want you to mate with me. Make love to me, and show me your love." He moved closer to her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Kagome hugged him and started crying. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It's just… hearing how you said that. I've never heard you say that to me as long as I've known you."

"That's just the first part of my love. There's more to come." She pushed him back and took off his overcoat. She put her hands on his chest, feeling the solid muscles underneath his shirt. As she rubbed his chest she could hear sharp hisses from him. He took his shirt off and started rubbing the gentle domes of Kagome's breasts. He laid her on the bed and started licking around the hard peaks of her nipples. He felt her breaths increase with each flicker of his tongue. He stopped licking and looked up to her face. Her eyes were begging for him to touch her some more. To feel all over her body. To be inside of her. She wanted every aspect of him, and he saw it clearly. He removed his pants and exposed his erect manhood to her. She turned her body towards him until her head was below his penis.

"Taste me down there, and I'll taste you." Her voice had a lusty feel to it. He slowly lowered himself into Kagome's awaiting mouth, and lowered his head to Kagome's lower lips. The salty taste of his pre-cum was like acid to her mouth, but she licked hungrily on his shaft for more of his flavor. Inuyasha was in a world of his own. Her juices were overwhelming his tongue as he lapped every bit into his mouth. The sweet smell was driving his nose crazy. A convulsion from Kagome's body sent a quick burst of juices slamming into his mouth faster than he could lick. At that instant, he shot his load into her mouth. She moved her mouth away from his manhood to give herself time to swallow his warm seeds.

"Kagome." Inuyasha came up from her sweet area.

"Yes?"

"I want to be inside of you." He positioned himself to where he was face to face with Kagome and passionately kissed her, letting his seed and her juices mix together in their mouths. They pulled apart from each other and looked into the other's eyes. He rubbed his fingers down her stomach until his claws were at the outer part of her womanhood.

"I can't let you go in there. I don't want you to go there because of what you did a few months ago." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he pulled away from her.

"How dare she remember something like that at this moment!!" He thought as he looked at her. His eyes filled up with anger as he looked into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists and held her down. "You're going to let me in!" He quickly thrust his manhood into the virginal walls of her treasure box.

The air in the room was filled with Kagome's loud, pained scream. After a few seconds, she was panting loudly, trying to get a good breath in her body. _"I knew that would work,"_ she thought. _"He was angry enough to forget about being gentle towards me."_ He slowly withdrew from her and pushed more of the length of his member into her. She let out a long moan and pulled him closer to her. She gave him a long, passionate kiss while he quickened his pace. With every thrust, Inuyasha could feel the moans travel through her body. He broke the kiss so that they could breathe. Inuyasha slowed down and sped up with her breaths for a few seconds until he unleashed a guttural moan that was accompanied by Kagome's scream. They lay next to each other and went to sleep, completely exhausted from their escapade.

A few hours passed and they woke up looking at each other. "Wow, that felt good," said Inuyasha as he got out of the bed.

"I know. I've never had anything that good." Inuyasha put his pants on and searched for his shirt.

"Where did we put my shirt at?" He heard Kagome whistle and saw that she was sitting on it. She gave it to him and he finished getting dressed.

"I'm going to go take a bath. What are you going to do?" She got out of bed and went to a dresser.

"Go back to my time. Are you coming?" Kagome grabbed her uniform and a pair of panties out of the drawer.

"Yeah. You can go on ahead of me."

"Alright." He walked to her and gave her one final kiss before leaving. "Just try to hurry up." He jumped out of the window and ran to the well. She went into the bathroom to run the bath water, but she saw that the tub was already full.

"Kagome, I already ran your bath water," said her mother from downstairs. "I figure that after your 'apology' to Inuyasha, you would want to wash up."

"How long have you been here?" she asked in a shrill, surprised voice. She dipped her sore body in the warm water.

"Grandpa, Sota, and I came back from the market at the same time you let out a loud scream." Kagome's face became bright red and she slipped her head under the water a bit. "Sota had to hear all of yours and Inuyasha's moans. He even heard the end of your love fest." Kagome's face turned beet red and her whole head went under the water.

_"I can't believe this."_ She sat up in the tub, thoughts rapidly bouncing through her mind. _"Mom, Grandpa, and Sota… heard me and Inuyasha…"_ She grabbed a towel and a bar of soap and started washing herself off. _"It doesn't matter. I got a world of satisfaction from my lover, Inuyasha. He's in my world, and I'm in his."_


End file.
